


Misty

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Kissing under an umbrellaPosing as newlyweds makes Harry rethink their relationship.





	Misty

MISTY

“Ready, darling?” Harry straightens his tie in the mirror, turns around, and smiles. “Well, I’d say you are. You look absolutely delicious.”

“Me?” Eggsy asks in mock ignorance. “Oi, I’m just the arm candy. You, love, are gorgeous.” He stands on tiptoe and kisses Harry. “Gonna be starin’ at ya all night long.”

“Well, ye are supposed to be newlyweds,” Merlin says in his ear. “So ye staring at him would nae be amiss.”

“It would be a pleasure,” Eggsy says with a dazzling grin.

Harry sighs. He has a job he loves. He has a boyfriend he loves. When the two come together on a mission such as this he cannot believe his luck. “No snide comments if he does stare all night, Merlin. You did tell him to do it.”

“If I get sick to my stomach watching ye fawn over one another…”

“Oh, Merlin, yer just jealous. If this was all yers…you’d stare, too.” 

Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “Let’s go.”

“Let’s.” Eggsy practically drags him out of the hotel suite.

“Dearest, what’s your hurry?” Harry asks with a grin. “You normally hate these kind of events.”

“I know, but this is different, ain’t it?” Eggsy steps into the lift and once Harry is beside him, he takes Harry’s hand again. “Free champagne, good food, an’ I get to pretend ta be yer husband.” Eggsy’s grin is blinding. “Fuckin’ aces. Plus it’s an easy mission, plant a bug on a guy. No shootin’ or poison’ or bombs.”

“Let’s try to keep it that way, Gawain,” Merlin says.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently.

Harry shivers. He loves when Eggsy takes that tone, the shy, obedient sound of his voice going right to Harry’s groin. “We will finish the job early so we can enjoy the party,” he promises Eggsy.

“Great.” He stands on tiptoe and gives Harry a gentle kiss. “I love you, Harry.”

“And I you, darling.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s nose as the lift doors open.

They head to the giant ballroom where the political fundraiser is being held. It’s not very difficult for Harry to act enamored of his young husband; they’ve been together two years and Harry’s still shocked that he gets to call Eggsy his. He looks stunning in a midnight blue tuxedo, gentle flecks of metallic fabric shining as he moves. Harry’s identity of Henry Devere, investor and businessman, is well-known by the people in this room and he easily moves around and says hello.

“And this is my husband, Gary,” Harry says over and over, loving how easily the words drop from his tongue. Eggsy, of course, plays his part absolutely perfectly. He shakes hands, accepts congratulations, and looks up at Harry adoringly every now and then. 

They find their seats and make small talk with their tablemates, every so often glancing around the room looking for their mark. “Richardson just came in,” Merlin suddenly murmurs in their ears. “He’s seated at table…six, it looks like.”

“All right then.” Harry wipes his mouth with his napkin and leans over to Eggsy. “Ready to get this over with?” He whispers in Eggsy’s ear.

“Born ready, bruv.” Eggsy smiles as if Harry’s said something funny.

“Do NOT call me bruv,” Harry growls and Eggsy laughs.

They excuse themselves and make their way across the room. “Mr. Richardson,” Harry says, holding out his hand.

“Ah, Devere, so glad you could make it.” David Richardson stands and shakes Harry’s hand. “Did you have a chance to look over the reports I sent you?”

“Yes. I’m having my people go over them as we speak.” Harry places a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back. “May I introduce my husband, Gary?”

“Husband?” Richardson’s eyebrows raise. “I didn’t realize…”

“We’ve only been married a few weeks,” Harry says.

“A pleasure, Gary.” Richardson shakes Eggsy’s hand. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy blushes and looks absolutely adorable. 

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your dinner.” Harry shakes Richardson’s hand again and claps him on the shoulder, pressing the recording device into the fabric of his coat. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Any time.” Richardson sits back down.

“Well, that was the easiest thing ever,” Eggsy murmurs. “Can we just enjoy the party now?”

“It would be wise for ye to leave now, Gawain. Ye…”

Harry stops walking as the music starts playing. “Not yet. I wish to dance with my husband.”

Eggsy turns pink again. “Haz, aren’t we supposed ta eat…”

“I don’t care. Shall we?” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hand.

“Course,” Eggsy says immediately, always happy to follow wherever Harry might lead.

“We dinnae have time for this,” Merlin grumbles.

“Do be quiet, Merlin. Go code something.” Harry leads Eggsy to the dance floor and takes him in his arms. “It’s been a long time since we’ve danced.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiles up at him. Harry sighs and holds him close, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. He smiles into Eggsy’s hair as he recognizes the song, an old standard that was a favorite of Harry’s mother’s.

_Look at me…I’m as helpless as a kitten up a tree…and I feel like I’m clinging to a cloud, I can’t understand…I get misty just holding your hand…walk my way and a thousand violins begin to play…or it might be the sound of your hello, that music I hear, I get misty, the moment you’re near. Can’t you see that you’re leading me on? And it’s just what I want you to do. Don’t you notice how hopelessly I’m lost? That’s why I’m following you…on my own, when I wander through this wonderland alone…never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove…I’m too misty, and too much in love…_

“You do know how much I love you, don’t you, darling?”

“Of course, Harry.” Eggsy frowns as he looks up at him. “All right?”

“I am. I just…” Harry shakes his head. “Never mind the ramblings of an old man, dearest.”

“I usually don’t,” Eggsy says and they hear Merlin snort.

 

Two weeks later it’s a dreary Saturday afternoon and Eggsy is out of sorts. They were supposed to have Daisy overnight, but Michelle cancelled at the last minute. The television is going in and out and Harry knows they’ll have to replace it, which he is dreading. He loves his boy but shopping with him is a nightmare. Eggsy had burned his finger making breakfast, and he’s currently sitting at the kitchen table moodily kicking the table leg. 

“Darling.” Harry puts down the newspaper. “Could you please stop doing that?”

“Fine.” Eggsy gets up and stalks out of the room. Harry sighs and stares at the paper without seeing it. Eggsy’s been a bit restless ever since their return from the mission. It’s these sort of things that reminds Harry of how very young Eggsy is, how immature he can be at times. But Harry realizes he wouldn’t have Eggsy any other way. He might be immature, but he’s also warm and so generous with his heart. Harry often wakes up in the middle of the night and wonders just how he’s gotten to this place. How in the world did HE, a middle-aged fussy broken man, end up with this glorious angel of a person next to him. Eggsy’s allowed to have his strops; God knows Harry has enough of them. He just shuts down and becomes cold and withdrawn instead of throwing things and swearing. 

But Eggsy never leaves. He never fights back, he never takes offense. He simply gives Harry his space and waits for things to blow over. He’s always there waiting for Harry, whether it be after a mission or after a long day at HQ or after a bit of a fight. He is always there…and Harry wants him there forever.

He hears dragging footsteps and Eggsy returns to the kitchen. “M’sorry, love.” Eggsy walks over and puts his arms around Harry, pressing Harry’s head to his stomach. “Been a bitch to ya all morning, an’ ya didn’t do nothin’ to deserve it.” His fingers run through Harry’s hair and he comes close to purring. “Just…I love ya, an’ playin’ yer husband? That was the best ever. Just felt so right, ya know? One of those undercover things I’m havin’ a hard time puttin’ away.”

“It was nice, my boy. I love getting to show you off, parade around with you on my arm.” Harry looks up at Eggsy and a surge of love makes him breathless. He needs to do something soon or he’ll lose his nerve. “Speaking of which, why don’t we go for a walk? It’s not cold, and it’s not raining very hard. We should be fine under an umbrella.”

“That sounds nice,” Eggsy says with a grin. “We could walk down to tha shops…have a coffee and pastries?”

“Perfect.” Harry stands. “Let me change my shoes.”

Soon they’re walking down the pavement under Harry’s large umbrella, Eggsy tucked in close to Harry’s body. He has his arm wrapped around Harry’s, and occasionally he smiles up at Harry from under his snapback, green eyes shining. Harry doesn’t know if it’s the dismal grey skies or something else, but Eggsy’s eyes look greener than usual, his smile brighter. “This is nice.” Eggsy leans his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry stops walking. “All right, Haz?” 

“Yes. There’s something I wanted to ask you.” Harry fidgets a bit, suddenly nervous. This could end spectacularly good, or completely bad. 

“Is it about the telly? Cuz I know I was a horse’s arse about it, stropping like that.”

“No, it’s not about the telly.” Harry shoulders the umbrella and finally puts it down. There’s a gentle mist swirling about, just enough to dampen Harry’s hair. “Darling, I love you.”

“I know, Harry.”

“I don’t think you do.” Harry takes both Eggsy’s hands in his. “You have made me the happiest man in the world just by accepting me, by loving me. I know I am not easy to accept, or easy to love. But you have done both. All my faults, all the ways I am broken, you accept, and you love. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Haz…”

“I probably should have planned something brilliant, with roses and moonlight and romance, but I realized this morning that I love you no matter what. When you curse like a sailor after burning your finger, I love you. When you throw a temper tantrum worthy of a six-year-old because the television is no longer working, I love you. When you embrace me and give me a sincere apology, I love you. And I will love you forever.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in astonishment, blinking hard. “That’s…I’ll love you forever as well. Ya know that.”

“I suppose I do, but I’d like to make sure.” Harry draws a ragged breath. “I refuse to get down on one knee on wet pavement, and I do not have a ring for you…but I would be honored…so very honored, if you would accept me as your husband.”

Eggsy gapes at him. “W-wot?”

“I, Harry Hart, am asking you, Eggsy Unwin, to marry me.” Eggsy continues to stare at him. “Unless it is something you are not interested in, and we can continue as we are.” Of course someone as young and beautiful as Eggsy isn’t interested in matrimony. He would rather be the boyfriend, not the husband.

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy blurts out, and he actually starts to cry. “Harry…I…really? Ya wanna marry me? Like be with me forever? I can call ya husband for real?”

“Yes, darling.” Harry wipes the tears away. “Yes, for real.”

“Yes, I will so fucking marry you.” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms and kisses him and Harry quickly brings the umbrella up over their heads with one hand so he can wrap his arm around Eggsy with the other. “I’m so happy, Christ, Harry, didn’t see this coming, so fucking happy.”

“I’m happy as well, my darling boy.” 

When they finally pull apart Eggsy looks up at Harry and smiles. “Yer hair’s all wet.”

“I don’t care.” Harry shakes like a dog and Eggsy laughs as he gets a face full of droplets. 

“Don’t feel like coffee no more…can we go back home?”

“That sounds lovely.” Harry tucks Eggsy’s arm in his and they walk back to the house with Eggsy’s head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> "Misty" - music by Erroll Garner, lyrics by Johnny Burke. The version in my head is as recorded by Johnny Mathis in 1959...and is, in fact, my mother's favorite song.


End file.
